


Distract Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura struggles on her first full moon as an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Established relationship. No spoilers.

Laura bit down on her lower lip, using the pain to help her remain focused. Every nerve in her body was crying out for her to release the animal within her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Paige asked, her voice full of concern. Laura had warned Paige that the older girl’s first full moon as an alpha would be bad, but her girlfriend seemed like she was barely keeping it together.

“I’m fine” said Laura, gritting her teeth. “Just…distract me.”

“How?” asked Paige.

“I don’t know” said Laura. “Tell me about your day.”

“Well…we had tryouts for the school band today and I made first chair” said Paige.

“That’s great!” Laura said, forcing herself to smile. “Why don’t you play your song for me?”

Paige took out her violin. After a moment she began to play.

As Laura concentrated on the familiar tune, she could feel herself begin to relax.


End file.
